


Moonlight Shadow Vid

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Death, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is dead, Peter grieves.</p><p>There is no happy ending to this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Shadow Vid

Music: "Moonlight Shadow", Mike Oldfield ft. Maggie Reilly

 


End file.
